talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Wizards (species)
Wizards/Witches (also called sorcerers/sorceresses, mages, etc.) are ancient beings who possess a large variety of magical powers. So far, the only known true wizards to appear in the franchise are Merlin and Morgana. Physical Description Wizards take on the common appearance of humans. Most are usually seen wearing suits of armor (regardless of whether they are in battle or at ease). Civilization Not much is currently known about the world of wizards, only that a few wizards (like Merlin and Morgana) have been implied to have existed on Earth long before the creation of man, much like trolls. The Felled It's discovered through Eli that some wizards actually live a common life like average civilians do, even in modern time (most likely to hide their true natures).Moving Day It can be theorized that they are constantly practicing/honing in their magic powers in secret, as well as perfecting their knowledge and skills. Like many incarnations of wizards, there is a master (one who is highly experienced in the art of magic) and an apprentice (one who is studying and inexperienced in the art and is mentored by their master). Apparently, an apprentice is not always a youngling, as Morgana was once Merlin's apprentice, despite her being implied that she is either as ancient or more so than he is. Powers & Abilities Wizards and witches are well known for their capability of performing enormous feats of magic. A few wizards have a gift of glimpsing the future, yet they are not always clear. They are also immortal, thus they can live (as well as sleep) for thousands of years without dying, and no mortal weapon can kill them, especially a few magically-crafted ones (like when Jim tried to impale Morgana with his Eclipse Blade). Powerful wizards are also able to absorb the magic of others and even appear as spiritual projections regardless if their bodies are imprisoned or under deep slumber. They also appear to be skillful speakers, being able to twist reason and logic (with or without the aid of their magic) to get what they want; this would make them very skilled manipulators (whether being good, evil, or neutral). Wizards also appear to be stronger and can react faster than ordinary humans , as well as possessing high invulnerability (either due to their magic, armor, or both). Weaknesses Despite their nearly-unlimited power, a wizard's magic can be depleted if they use too much of their power all at once. This leaves them losing most of their magical powers and being unable to use magic beyond simple parlor tricks (if they have some magic left in them). Known Wizards/Witches Claire in her Armor.png|Claire Nuñez (to an extent; presumably) For the Glory of Merlin Merlin in his Tomb.png|Merlin Morgana arrives.png|Morgana Trivia * More will be learned about the world of wizards in the ToA universe in the upcoming installment, Wizards. * It's unknown if wizards are truly human, as it was occasionally pointed out that Merlin and Morgana have been around long before humans were even created. The Felled ** Merlin even states that Morgana is presumably more ancient than he is, despite her previously being his apprentice before her fall into darkness. * Some humans (with enough willpower) can absorb some magic from wizards and make their magic their own, like what Claire Nuñez did while fighting for control of the Shadow Staff from Morgana. Though it's unclear if this would make Claire a true witch. * Most wizards own familiars, who often assist them in the art of magics.A Glorious End, Part Two References Category:Species Category:Wizards Category:Magic